battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Parachute
A Parachute is a device used to slow the motion of an object through an atmosphere by creating drag. Parachutes must slow an object's terminal vertical speed by a minimum 75% in order to be classified as such. Parachutes are used numerous times in the Battlefield Series, appearing in nearly every Battlefield game with the sole exception being Battlefield: Bad Company. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the parachute can be deployed when falling, though there are several restrictions on this criterion. The player must be moving at a sufficient speed to take damage, otherwise the parachute is unnecessary. The player must also be falling nearly vertically and at a certain height, otherwise the parachute will not deploy. Once deployed, the effects are immediate. The falling speed is reduced, no damage will be taken upon landing and the player can fire their weapons, although with a loss of accuracy. Parachutes do not appear in the Secret Weapons of WWII ''expansion pack, instead being replaced with a jet pack. File:BF1942_IJN_DUDE_EJECTING_PARACHUTE.png|A Japanese pilot ejects from his burning Aichi D3A and deploys his parachute File:BF1942_OPERATION_MARKET_GARDEN_US_ARMY_PARACHUTING.png|US Army personnel parachute during Operation Market Garden File:BF1942_CANADIANS_PARACHUTING.png|Canadian soldiers parachute down into Caen Battlefield Vietnam In ''Battlefield Vietnam, the parachute is deployed by pressing the parachute key (default key: 9) when falling at a reasonable but effective height, though it requires a short time to deploy. Weapons can be used as normal when the parachute is deployed, but with decreased accuracy. Battlefield 2 The Parachute in Battlefield 2 is activated by pressing the parachute key (Default key: 9). Like other installments in the series, it must be deployed at a certain height to be effective and allows players to shoot when the chute is pulled, albeit with decreased accuracy. Parachute HUD BF 2.jpg|A player using a parachute in Battlefield 2. File:Parachute_BF_2.jpg|A PLA soldier using a parachute. Battlefield 2142 The Parachute in Battlefield 2142 can be opened by pressing whilst having been falling for over one second, and being some distance from the ground and any adjacent walls. It is less frequently seen in the game, as bailing out of certain vehicles puts the player into an assault pod. It is most commonly used when exiting a Titan from the rear decks, or bailing from a Gunship. It also has next to no steering capacity, which means the player will 90% of the time land directly beneath where the parachute is deployed. While the player is vulnerable to fire, the parachute canopy itself is considered an indestructible object. This can cause an air vehicle at full health to be completely demolished on contact with a parachute. It is also possible for infantry above the parachutist to receive fatal falling damage on hitting the canopy. In both instances, the parachute user may escape with no damage. Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the parachute is usable when a player ejects from a plane or when a player jumps from high ground. It can be deployed by pressing the jump button with weapons still usable while falling toward the ground. The "Parachutist" achievement/trophy can be earned for using the parachute once, for at least two seconds. Battlefield Heroes In Battlefield Heroes the parachute can be equipped by pressing the space bar while in midair. The player can guide his/her player down to a better location using the movement buttons, and use all infantry weapons and widgets, though the player cannot look outside of the front 180 degrees arc. BFH Parachute.png BFH Parachute Render.jpeg Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Parachute in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is activated by pressing the jump key while in mid-air, the parachute can be used in the singleplayer campaign, and the player has to activate the parachute in the beginning of No One Gets Left Behind. In multiplayer, players on the Russian team start out in parachutes on specific levels. There is a glitch where the parachute wasn't deployed though it can be pulled again. Unfortunately, the game doesn't tell new players how to deploy the parachute itself and can kill them through fall damage. Like previous installments, it allows players to shoot weapons when gliding down though with decreased accuracy. Users will also get a Parachute Kill bonus if they achieve a kill while descending with a parachute. Battlefield Play4Free The parachute is available in Battlefield Play4Free, working in a similar manner to the one in Battlefield Heroes and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, a parachute takes time to deploy. To avoid fall damage and death, players must now deploy their chute at a sufficient altitude to slow their descent. Falls from a certain height may be fatal to the player while also being less than needed to open the parachute properly. While parachuting, the player will drift forward. Aiming is limited—much like when using a bipod or while prone—and very shaky. The player can press or to steer. Pressing will increase the rate of descent, which may cause the player to take damage. Pressing will slow the rate of descent, and also stop drifting forward. On maps featuring aircraft, spawning on a Radio Beacon placed in the open will cause the player to appear by parachute. The player can advance as much as 150 meters ahead of the beacon by drifting normally. The player starts from a height of about 100 meters, higher than any of the construction cranes and most towers, so beacons are often used to access these areas. Therefore, for every 1 meter the player drops, the player travels 1.5 meters forward. Battlefield 4 In Battlefield 4, the parachute functions in the same manner as it did in Battlefield 3. A cord-pulling animation is now shown in first-person view when deploying the parachute. However, the parachute can be deployed at much lower heights, around any height higher than the default player jumping height. As a result, fall damage is seldom in Battlefield 4. Guns don't sway as much when parachuting, and it is difficult to take damage from parachuting into an object, whereas in Battlefield 3, players would commonly take a large amount of damage from even the softest parachute landings. The September 2014 patch added the ability for players to display their emblems on their deployed parachute. An option allows the player's parachute to deploy automatically or manually. The "manual" setting occasionally causes problems with the Obliteration gamemode for players using the paradrop spawn point before round start, as they do not yet have control of their character. Battlefield_4_Parachute_First-Person_View.png|The player is seen reaching for the parachute cord in order to open the parachute correctly. Battlefield Hardline The parachute is featured in Battlefield Hardline, functioning in the same exact manner as its Battlefield 4 counterpart. Battlefield 1 |slot = Equipment }} The parachute returns as all-kit equipment Battlefield 1. It functions in a manner similar to its Battlefield 4 counterpart, although a round parachute is used like the one from Battlefield 1942. The parachute requires a greater fall height before it can be used than in prior games, and does not travel as far forward. Once deployed, it can be turned, flared, and opened as needed to control descent or avoid enemy fire. After the November 2017 update, players who spawn in mid-air will automatically deploy a parachute. Battlefield V The Parachute features in Battlefield V. While the parachute is deployed, the player will be animated with their hands holding the harness, although weapons and gadgets may still be used by pressing the fire button. Upon landing, there is a short impact animation that lasts for less than a second. In the Airborne gamemode of Grand Operations, attackers have an automatically opening parachute upon exiting the C-47, and Pilots may open their parachute at any time after leaving their own aircraft. Outside of these circumstances, the fall required to open a parachute is even greater than that in Battlefield 1 at around 22 meters. The distance means it is generally opens too late for use when jumping off most buildings and structures, but can be used to survive a fall from the Bridge deck on Twisted Steel with some damage. The parachute can be used as normal from taller structures, such as top of the bridge or the viaduct on Hamada. Trivia General *In Battlefield 2 and 2142 and other earlier games, a parachuting player is able to inflict crushing damage on infantry (both friend and foe) beneath by landing directly on top of them, instantly killing them. *In early Battlefield games, the parachute, being indestructible, causes any other player that comes in contact with it to instantly be killed whether they are friendly or not. This can also occur if a vehicle makes contact. *A round parachute is used in games set before and during the Vietnam War. Many games set afterward use a "ram-air" parachute that allows the user to glide forward. Battlefield 2142 uses an unusual trefoil design. Battlefield: Bad Company * While the parachute itself did not make an appearance in Battlefield: Bad Company, it is referenced in the trophy/achievement "Darwin's Parachute". The trophy/achievement description states that the trophy is obtained by "Glide in the parachute for 3 seconds", when it is actually obtained by dying once from fall damage. ** Upon obtaining the "Darwin's Parachute" achievement, the achievement description changes to "There is no parachute, right?". Battlefield 3 *Throughout the initial stage of Operation Métro on Rush, transport planes fly by and deploy multiple paratroopers, and are soon shot down by Russian SAMs. The SAMs are destroyed after taking the first base. Battlefield 4 *Looking downwards while pulling the cord in Battlefield 4 will reveal that the model is only a pair of legs jointed to hips where the body simply ends. Battlefield V *Pilots can skip the lengthy bail out animation by rolling their aircraft onto its back before parachuting. Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 1942 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2142 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 3 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 4 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Hardline Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 1